1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless headset and in particular to a wireless headset that uses alternative sources of energy to supply its power requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Bluetooth earpiece is an extremely important part of a modern cellular phone. Many people utilize headsets when conversing on their mobile phone. In some states, it is illegal to drive and use a mobile telephone without utilizing a headset. This allows the user a wide range of motion without interference from wires.
A problem with current wireless headsets is that they are battery powered and must be recharged regularly. The user must transport a charging device and cannot practically use a headset while it is charging. Another problem with battery powered wireless headsets is environmental pollution due to the dangerous chemicals in the battery when the headset is ultimately disposed.
Walter in U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,946 teaches a solar charged hearing aid with a large belt clipped apparatus.
Takeuchi in U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,315 teaches a microgenerator or an apparatus for converting vibration energy into electric power. This was designed for a watch empowering in two axes and does not motivate the instant invention.
Liu in US 2007/0054706 teaches a wireless headset with a vibration generator. This does not have a vibration power converter just a vibrator to alert the user when the Bluetooth is in its charger.
Li in U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,749 teaches an onboard electrical power generator operated by vibration to generate power in a train.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. §1.72.